Tool
by AmyRoth
Summary: Sixteen year old Ria is a water bending tool for the Fire Nation. And this is her story as she struggles to do whats right and over come the destiny she had set for her. Can she find her mother? Can she help Zuko? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen-year-old Ria stared down at a younger version of herself. The cool wind blew smoothly through the younger Ria's curly light brown hair as she layed on the light green grass. Observing Zuko and Azula's fire bending battle as her mother, Arella chatted with Zuko and Azula's mother.  
The older Ria simply watched and observed, having had this dream many times before. The older Ria had a slightly saddened expression upon her face; simply because of the fact she knew how this dream would end. It felt strange to the older Ria that she was watching a younger version of herself, even if it was only a dream. Ria noticed how carefree she was back then and how she used to enjoy watching Zuko and Azula fire-bend, always wanting to try it for herself.  
As the younger Ria sat upright, she seemed to take note on how the grass she was running slowly through her slender fingers felt wet and slippery. The older Ria smirked for a second. Had she always been so careful and observant as a child?  
"Ria?" a cool voice shouted not far into the distance, grasping the attention of both the young and older Ria.  
"Would you care to practice fighting with me? My brother is way too easy for me. Maybe you could at least make me break a sweat." Azula finished, flipping her raven hair back slightly as she spoke. Obviously amused.  
"I am not easy! I could beat you if I wanted to, Azula!" Zuko shouted back in defense from afar.  
The older Ria had to laugh, Zuko was so cute when he was young, and not that he wasn't now. Meanwhile the younger Ria simply giggled while the younger Azula rolled her eyes.  
"So, will you?" Azula said impatiently, making it known she was not to be refused.  
Oh please say no! Just say no, the older Rid whispered to herself.  
"Sure Azula." the younger Ria finally said, brushing her Fire Nation outfit that seemed to clash with her mystifying ocean blue eyes off.  
The older Ria sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't change her past, even if it was a dream now.  
Young Azula assembled a battle stance as he younger Ria walked quickly towards the pond. Where a mommy turtle duck was leading her little babies around in the pond.  
Young Azula nodded to signal young Ria they could begin. Young Ria raised her arms over the edge of the pond and summoned water like a whip out of the water, scarring away an astray baby turtle duck.  
Azula shouted a brief battle cry, grasping the attention of the children's mothers and Zuko, who was just before then practicing his sword technique on the innocent tree. All stopped and watched in interest as Azula and carried out their practice battle.

As young Ria blocked almost every one of Azula's move with her water bending, the young Ria begun to grow more amazed then she had before with Azula's fire bending, now that she was up close. Soon young Ria began to have a surge of jealousy in her heart as she continued to simply block Azula's attacks with her skilled water , don't even think about it! The older Ria shouted, knowing what was about to come next.  
"Your daughter is a skilled water bender for her age." Ursa said with brief amazment, not bothering to look up form the pairs fight.  
"Thank you. I teach her all I can in case she is needed." Ria's mother, Arella replied, also not bothering to look up from the twos fight. Also clearly looking for flaws within Ria's technique.

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE FORMAT! REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW! Please review and tell me what you think! I know its not much, but I'm planning on taking this a lot further. If you like Avatar, then you should l like this fic! I'm not changing any of the events in Avatar, I'm just making some slight additions! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! God bless! **


	2. Chapter 1 OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER!

Sixteen-year-old Ria stared down at a younger version of herself. The cool wind blew smoothly through the younger Ria's curly light brown hair as she laid on the light green grass. Observing Zuko and Azula's fire bending battle as her mother, Arella chatted with Zuko and Azula's mother.  
The older Ria simply watched and observed, having had this dream many times before. She had a slightly saddened expression upon her face; simply because of the fact she knew how this dream would end. It felt strange to the older Ria that she was watching a younger version of herself, even if it was only a dream. Ria noticed how carefree she was back then and how she used to enjoy watching Zuko and Azula fire-bend, always wanting to try it for herself.  
As the younger Ria sat upright, she seemed to take note on how the grass she was running slowly through her slender fingers felt wet and slippery. The older Ria smirked for a second. Had she always been careful and observant as a child?  
"Ria?" a cool voice shouted not far into the distance, grasping the attention of both the young and older Ria.  
"Would you care to practice fighting with me? My brother is way too easy for me. Maybe you could at least make me break a sweat." Azula finished, flipping her raven hair back slightly as she spoke, obviously amused.  
"I am not easy! I could beat you if I wanted to, Azula!" Zuko shouted back in defense from afar.  
The older Ria had to laugh, Zuko was so cute when he was young, not that he wasn't now. Meanwhile the younger Ria simply giggled while the younger Azula rolled her eyes.  
"So, will you?" Azula said impatiently, making it known she was not to be refused.  
Oh please say no! Just say no, the older Rid whispered to herself.  
"Sure Azula." the younger Ria finally said, brushing her Fire Nation outfit that seemed to clash with her mystifying ocean blue eyes off.  
The older Ria sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't change her past, even if it was a dream now.  
Young Azula assembled a battle stance as he younger Ria walked quickly towards the pond, where a mommy turtle duck was leading her little babies around in the pond.  
Young Azula nodded to signal young Ria they could begin. Young Ria raised her arms over the edge of the pond and summoned water like a whip out of the water, scaring away a baby turtle duck that went astray from her mother.  
Azula shouted a brief battle cry, grasping the attention of the children's mothers and Zuko, who was just before then practicing his sword technique on the innocent tree. All stopped and watched in interest as Azula and carried out their practice battle.  
As young Ria blocked almost every one of Azula's move with her water bending, the young Ria begun to grow more amazed then she had before with Azula's fire bending, now that she was up close. Soon young Ria began to have a surge of jealousy in her heart as she continued to simply block Azula's attacks with her skilled water bending.

Ria, don't even think about it! The older Ria shouted, knowing what was about to come next.  
"Your daughter is a skilled water bender for her age." Ursa said with brief amazement, not bothering to look up from the pairs fight.  
"Thank you. I teach her all I can in case she is needed." Ria's mother, Arella replied, also not bothering to look up from the twos fight. Also clearly looking for flaws within Ria's technique.

Older Ria looked at her mother for a moment, who was still watching her younger self. Arella was beautiful, she had long, thick curly light brown hair, flawless tan skin, and ocean blue eyes, with a heart shaped face frame and a perfectly pointed nose any women would want for herself. She was a kind woman, originally from the Northern Water tribe, taken only ten years ago, in order to be forced into a marriage with one of the Firelord's top generals, Lee Faye. The reason for this awful thing was for the result of a water bending weapon, raised by the Fire Nation, a huge advantage for the war.

Older Ria then slowly moved her attention towards her younger self once again. She noticed the look of frustration that was on her face, obviously tired of fighting to any other person that noticed young Ria's expression, but older Ria recognized this part and braced herself for what was about to happen next.

The water young Ria was once bending was now dropped onto the grass and in one swift movement, she then shot fire from her knuckles. Everyone's eyes widened with shock and amazement as Azula was sent flying backwards, landing with a dramatic thud.

The older Ria groaned and shook her head as the younger Ria's eyes widened as she began to slowly look down at her hands. Shocked at what she had just done.

At that moment Arella quickly stood up, her facial expression that was once peaceful was now twisted with worry. She then motioned her daughter to come to her, while Zuko came to his own mother out of sudden interest and whispered to her "Mother, what's going one?"

"I'm not sure…" Ursa replied, obviously interested in what Arella was going to say.

"Ria dear, how long could you fire bend?" Arella asked her voice still as sweet as honey despite the expression she wore upon her face.

Here we go again! Older Ria thought, frustrated with her dream…and her memory.

Meanwhile younger Ria was looking down awkwardly at her feet, not knowing how to respond to her mother.

"I-I-I'm not sure mother, I was just…I just wanted to make it happen…and it happened…" Ria finally stumbled out.

"Ria, you mustn't tell anyone you can fire bend. Do you understand?" Arella said softly, yet sternly, bending down to Ria's height while placing a hand on Ria's slim, bony shoulder.

"Not even Father?" Ria asked, her dark blue eyes meeting her mothers.

"Not even your father." Arella repeated, straightening herself up. At that moment Azula came storming up to the group.

"Hmph, well that was just weird." She sniffed, trying to hide her jelousy.

"Azula! You mind your manners!" Ursa snapped, embarrassed by her daughters behavior.

"Ura we must leave now, Azula can come along." Arella said hastily.

"But mother-"Young Ria started, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Just stay with Zuko, okay sweetie?" her mother answered, kissing young Ria lightly on the forehead as Ria's head was slumped downward.

Young Ria simply nodded in understanding as the two walked away, leaving Zuko and Ria alone together. Clearly young Ria didn't understand what was happening as she slumped down into the grass, curling into a ball.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Zuko said reassuringly, joining the younger Ria on the ground.

The scene suddenly changed into Ria's old bedroom.

"Just let me see my daughter first!" Ria's mother said demanded, her voiced sounding muffled behind Ria's door.

"Mom?" a now twelve year old Ria asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat upright in her bed. Ria's door slowly creaked open, revealing her mother surrounded by a few Fire Nation soldiers with her father not far behind them. "What are they doing here?"

"I just have to go away for a while, but when it's time for you to find me…when you discover who you really are…you should be able to find me through this." Arella started, dressed in dark clothing as she pulled out a white lotus pi sho chip and placed it into twelve year old Ria's cold palm, tears forming under her ocean blue eyes.

"Wait what? What's going on?" The younger Ria pressed on, clenching the chip in her palm while gazing at her mother.

"Ria, I'll be fine…stay strong." Arella said softly, kissing her daughters forehead before she left the room.

"Mom!" Ria shouted, the chip still in her hand as she jumped out of her bed and attempted to run after her mother, only to get held back by her father.

"Your mother needs to go now, Ria." He said, firmly gripping her arm as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Mom!" The younger Ria continued to shout while struggling in her father's strong arms.

"Be strong, Ria. Do what's right in the end." Were her mother's last words as she looked back at her only daughter as she was led by two Fire Nation soldiers out of her own home.

"Mom." The young Ria whispered to herself as she was released from her father's grip. "I hate you!" she shouted.

"Get ready." Her father said sternly, not bothering to look back at his daughter.

Tears were beginning to form in young Ria's eyes as she spoke, "For What?"

"To see the Fire Lord of course, we just received some interesting news." He answered back, his back still turned.

"What interesting news? What does this have to do with me?" Ria asked, her voice shaking.

"Why." Her father began as he began to slowly turn back around to face young Ria. "This has everything to do with you, you and your little fire bending skills."

Young Ria's face froze, her heart seemed to stop. How could this have happened? Who let them know?

"Now get ready, you have a very important meeting to attend to." Her father said a strange, twisted smile upon his face as she turned on his heel and seemed to disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

"I'll find you mother…if it's the last thing I do…I'll find out what this means." Ria quietly vowed to herself while looking at the pi sho.

At that very moment Ria's dream slowly ended upon that scene and she suddenly jolted awake. Her breathing was heavy for a brief moment. She then glanced around the room. Her clock read seven-thirty AM. She then lifted her pillow up, revealing a white lotus pi sho chip that her mother had given her.

"Mom." She mumbled to herself, still half asleep. After finally putting her pillow back in place, she sighed and decide she best get up, since she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After making her bed she silently headed to the bathroom across the hall. She had it all to herself, since she was the only girl on the ship.

As Ria stepped into the shower, the steaming water seemed to wash away her drowsiness. Ria tried her best to shake the memories of her mother off as well. It was too painful for Ria to remember her mother. Her mother leaving so suddenly, someone knowing about her fire bending skills had left Ria cold and bitter, and having to endure four years of hardcore training, not having a say in whether she wanted to participate or not. She had turned into someone not even Zuko could recognize at times, even though to Ria it seemed it was Zuko who was the one who changed the most.

When Ria was finished she combed her long light brown curly hair with her bangs covering most of her left eye. She then wore a traditional Fire Nation outfit.

Ria then left her room, mentally wandering why she kept having these dreams as she walked down the ships dark and chilled halls. As she arose from, the short stair case, the early morning sunlight shined brightly upon Ria.

"Uncle, I don't have time to rest!" Zuko shouted at his uncle. Both men totally oblivious to Ria's presence.

"A man always needs his rest Prince Zuko." Iro answered wisely, taking a ship of his hot jasmine tea. "Ah, that hit the spot…oh good morning Ria."

"Morning." Ria answered in monotone despite the small smile she had on her face.

"Ria, it's almost eight o' clock. You should have been already up and helping me locate the Avatar." Zuko said, turning away from the ocean view to look at Ria.

Ria just rolled her eyes and answered "what a fine way to greet your best friend, especially when she just woke up."

"She is right Zuko." Iro said, pouring himself another cup of team, earning a harsh stare from Zuko.

Ria sat herself down in a chair across from Iro, accepting the cup of tea Iro had offered her. Zuko still stood there, stiff and motionless, his back turned o everyone as the ship traveled through the icy southern waters.

Ria sighed as she sipped her hot tea. Zuko had changed even more than she had. He seemed to almost always take his anger and frustration out on her, and then the extra soldiers they had here wandered why she seemed to always be in a bad mood. And more than that he now had a scar from his father, who was now the Fire Lord, and his mother to, had disappeared shortly after hers had.

"Iro." Ria began to say, but was cut off by Iro.

"Ria my dear, I have told you hundreds of times before…call me uncle!"

Well…um…Uncle…I've been having some strange dreams."

"Interesting…what kind of dreams?"

"Memories…of my mother…of…some life changing events that happened to me in my past."

"Memories of something you would like to forget, perhaps?"

"More like something I wish didn't happen."

"And how does this conversation have anything to do with finding the Avatar?" Zuko demanded, breaking the pair's conversation.

"Well, it has something to do with me Zuko… about my mom. All you care about now is finding the Avatar!" Ria shouted in retaliation, slamming her cup of tea down on the table. "Ugh! You're such a hot-headed jerk!"

"Really? This is to restore my honor, Ria. In case you have forgotten that." Zuko answered back coolly.

"No, I haven't forgotten that. But have you forgotten only you can restore your honor, Zuko?" Ria snapped back, staring directly into Zuko's eyes.

"Tough talk from someone who's only a tool for the Fire Nation." Zuko scoffed back, obviously hitting a sensitive spot. Before Zuko could say any more, Ria was already twirled around halfway to her cabin.

"Ugh! Why is she even here?" Zuko shouted, slumping into an empty chair by his uncle.

"Her father ordered her to be here, Prince Zuko. But I believe the real question is; what happened to your friendship with her?" Iro answered back, once again wise to his point. And this time, Zuko had no answer for that certain question.

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! It would be much appreciated! Also any suggestions would be welcomed! But please no flames! God Bless! _


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come closer young lady." Fire Lord Azulon said, his voice firm as it always was. His emotions were clearly masked and the crackling fire that surrounded him gleamed in his golden eyes. _

_Ria obediently walked forward from her father's side to a point where she could reach out and touch the burning flames in front of the Fire Lords throne. _

_The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes as she stepped closer, "Show me what you can do." He finally said. _

"_Uh, well your highness, I can't really water bend in here. You see the air isn't-"Ria stumbled, fear taking over her body as she began to tremble slightly. _

"_I don't want to see your water bending, I already know you can do that…what I want is to see fire." He said, his body beginning to lean forward as a small smile crept from one side to the other. _

_Ria cleared her throat and positioned herself in a traditional fire bending stance, as she brought her hands up she noticed how they shook. Then she summoned fire like a whip and began to do a strange combination of a few water bending moves, but with fire as the result. She then flipped herself backwards and shot blazing fire from her knuckles, and finally ending with a shooting fest of flames. _

"_You have a very talented daughter General Lee." The Fire Lord announced, finally breaking the silence. _

"_Must I enroll her in the Academy, sir?" General Lee asked, clearly pleased with the Fire Lords praise._

"_That won' be necessary. Instead she'll have herself trained by our absolute best Imperial Fire Benders. She will be very useful when she comes of age." Azulon replied, still monitoring Ria. _

_Ria's father bowed in respect, satisfied with his decision. _

_Ria, still scared and worried at the same time managed to get one of her inner thoughts out "But sir, what about my mother?"_

_The Fire Lord seemed to take his time when answering her question. "Your mother is the very reason why we hadn't discovered your fire bending abilities earlier. Therefore she is banished as punishment." _

_Ria bit her lip and started to look down, not knowing what to say next. _

"_You may leave now." The Fire Lord finally said. _

_Ria's father bowed in respect one last time and then shoved Ria away along with him. _

"Ria? Rrrriaaa?" a voice said, shaking Ria from her thoughts.

"Wha- yea?" she stumbled, her eyes slowly coming back into focus. She looked down at her fingers and realized she accidently cut one of them with the knife while she zoned out. "Ah, crap."

After she washed her hands she came back to her station. When she was bored or needed to think she liked to come down into the kitchen and help Cook prepare meals or clean up the place.

"You okay?" the voice asked again.

"Yea, it was just a- what are you doing here?" Ria said, her slightly cheery tone suddenly went down into a firm one when she saw who it was.

"Look, I'm sorry." Zuko said, obviously not wanting to do this right now,

Ria raised her right eyebrow slightly at this, finally saying, "Sorry for what?"

Zuko groaned, "You're making this really difficult, you know that?"

"Making what difficult?" Ria replied, finishing chopping the carrots with a small smile on her face. Messing with Zuko was one of her favorite things to do.

"Ugh, apologizing!" Zuko shouted.

"Hmm, for what?" Ria said smirking, clearly seeing how far she could go with him.

"Just never mind." Zuko said, starting to walk away.

Ria sighed and finally gave up messing with him. "Okay, okay, Fine... Talk."

Zuko turned back around and tool a deep breath and finally spoke. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Ria finally looked up from chopping the carrots. "Okay, I'm sorry I'm not helping you find the Avatar."

"Well, can you help me now?" Zuko asked.

"Hey! Cook?" Ria shouted.

A muffled "yea" came from the back room.

"I'm gonna go now! I'll be back to help with dinner!"

"Alrighty then!" Cook shouted back.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Ria asked as the arose back onto the ship's deck, just at that moment a bright light flashed in the sky.

"Finally…" Zuko breathed, looking up at the lights that just appeared in the sky. "Uncle, do you realize what this means!" Zuko exclaimed, still staring at the sky. Ria rolled her eyes, _here we go again_, she thought.

"What? I don't get to finish my game?" Iroh answered.

"It means my search is finally over!" Zuko shouted back, obviously trying to hide his excitement.

Iroh sighed as he continued with his game.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source…it has to be him!" Zuko continued.

Iroh chose his words carefully for a moment before returning the young princes statement. "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko, I just don't want you getting too excited over nothing…Please sit, why don't you enjoy a nice cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need a cup of tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Course man, set course for the light!" Zuko snapped, turning his back on everyone, his head rose upward and his eyes settling on the lights.

Ria sighed and placed a hand of one of his shoulders. "Zuko, c'mon. Seriously, I think your-"

"You promised you would help me." He said sternly, his golden eyes meeting her ocean blue ones.

"Well, uh… it wasn't really a promise but uh…fine! Okay! You win! But when this all turns out to be a fluke, you owe me!" Ria said, finally giving in.

"Trust me on this Ria. I know what I'm doing." Zuko answered back, turning away from her slowly.

"I sure hope so…" Ria muttered, her eyes widening as she slowly backed off in case Zuko snapped at her. But he didn't, he stood as stiff and bold as he always did. Probably letting her comment roll of his shoulders, as he did with most of his problems and issues.

Author's Note: _Sorry it's kind of short. But I just wanted to go ahead and get this one out there and posted so the next chapter could be full of action! Yes people, you read right! A-C-T-I-O-N! So, people, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEW! FAV. THIS STORY! I never bite! (As said by LivyLu327 __) Even if it's a simple comment like "Update" or "LOVE IT!" I'm cool with it, the more reviews the merrier! So, ya'll have a blessed day! And go make someone happy, (like me!) and review! Lol, just kidding! Well, that to, but make your parents happy or help an elderly person, ya know! _

.


End file.
